The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter
by HHrBeta-er
Summary: This is a one-shot although I'm thinking of incorporating it into What If? This is in Year one and that's it.


The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

A/N: This is going to be a one-shot although I may incorporate this into my What If? Series. This takes place during Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone

It was three days after the "mirror" incident and while Harry had promised not to go looking for the mirror again, he didn't promise not to go exploring again. Sadly, today seemed to be a lost cause as there was nothing new. Harry had started to pace when he reached the seventh floor as he was pacing in front of a painting that looked as though someone was trying to teach trolls how to dance, he was thinking _I want to discover something new. _He had just finished pacing in front of the painting for the third time when a door emerged. Thinking it was one of those doors that seemed to be alive and be able to disappear and reappear randomly, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside was a room that Harry had never seen before. It was white but had the castle walls' texture, sort of like if you painted the walls white but made sure to leave every single nook and cranny. It was circular with a pedestal in the middle and doors all around the white walls. As harry stepped out of the doorway, the door closed and disappeared. Harry, being the Gryffindor that he was immediately walked towards the pedestal. On the pedestal it read:

_This is the Room of Requirement._

_It was built by the four founders and Hogwarts lives through it._

_You may ask for the Room to provide anything and everything, as well as ask it to become something else._

_This works in two ways:_

_First, is to step outside and ask it to become something by pacing beside the __PORTAIT__ three times._

_The second way is to come here and enter one of the many doors which will provide a template to which you may change as you wish._

This intrigued Harry very much and he was about to enter when he realized that _PORTAIT_ was in caps and underlined as though it wasn't on the plaque originally. With that he touched the word and it glowed. Then the plaque changed to show this:

_Congratulations!_

_You have entered the RoR's data base, here you may search up anything you want._

Now here is what Harry did not show the world. He was a very studious person. The thirst very fuel by one reason. His Parents. With that he wrote in with a quill that was laying about on the plaque:

James and Lily Potter

Suddenly, a door opened and Harry walked into the doorway.

Inside the door again closed and disappeared showing a library with thousands of books containing the words James, Lily and Potter. 'Hermione would kill me if I didn't show her this!' Harry was astounded and just as he was about to ran rampant amongst his connections to his parents he saw IT.

It was a relatively old book but the thing that caught Harry's eye was the golden lettering: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Harry approached the book with reverence as he grabbed it and sat down on one of the many couches in the library. As he opened it he read:

This book is dedicated to show the Potter blood line and it's ancestors. It all started in the year 524 B.C.E. when the current wizard in the tribe of Saxons married a witch who was called Gresmila. The man was known as Alfred Magika. He over time passed away and his descendants had the last name changed over the years to Magka, then to Maka, Mala, Malan, Melan, Melin and finally Merlin. It was here that Merlin became a hero and to avoid his children being connected to him in case an enemy tries to hurt him, he changed their name to Peverell who then also became famous in The Beedle and the Bard. Ignotus Peverell then deciding that his descendants may become like his brothers changed his name to Potter and it has never changed ever since. Because Potter has been a last name for so long it has qualified for an Ancient House (To reach Ancient house status the house must have at least one surviving member for 800 years). The House of Potter received their Noble status when Gererd Potter (1024-1101) , a Runes Master made the Potter sequence, resulting in 200 more inventions in the span of 2 years. The Most part of the name is when a house receives both Noble and Ancient status' and has waited 200 years with it.

The rest of the book went on in more detail about each of the Potters and what they did. It seemed to Harry that most of his family were Rune Masters and Spell-crafting Masters.

Finally, at the last page of the book (before the Appendixes) was this list:

Charlus Potter- Rune Master; Died from Dragon Pox

James Potter- Transfiguration Prodigy; Animagus since 14; Died from Killing Curse

Harry Potter-Boy-Who-Lived; Conquered Tom Riddle at 1;Alive

Harry then felt pride in his ancestors and his Grandpa and dad. With this knowledge he then promised that he would replace that Boy-who-Lived to something even better and that was actually his doing not his mother's.

A/N: Well, time to address two things: I know that in the books they never say that Potter was a Most Ancient and Noble House, but artistic license. Secondly, I know that there is no such surname as the ones mentioned (That **I KNOW** of) and if you have one of those last names that is just a coincidence on my part. If you have any other questions/concerns/problems or have nothing better to do, please review!


End file.
